


Sins of a father

by caramelcat1738



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Daddy Issues, I still cant tag well, dark angus, im trying, kidnapped angus, some shit else, umm save mac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelcat1738/pseuds/caramelcat1738
Summary: (takes place after the season finale)Mac tries to move on after quitting until he is kidnapped by the cartel he angered and taken to Mexico to finish the drug. Still angry at  his father, will mac side with walsh or be killed or will jack save his partner in time before the latter.





	1. Chapter 1

    Mac Dumped his latest failed experiment down the drain with an annoyed sigh. Normally making a conductor shouldn't take him more than 15 minutes. But it's been a week since he quit the phoenix and it was still weighing heavy on him. Reaching down he grabbed the bottle of Hydrochloric acid and carefully refilled the bowl before setting it back down.

  Mini Bombs and various small robot like gadgets spinning and puttering around were strewn across his living room, a testament to how truly bored, stressed and lonely he was. Jack, Riley and Bozer were all gone on a mission with his replacement Leanne leaving him alone with his mind. He hadn't talked to them since he walked out of the office, shutting himself away in his room and doing long complicated equations to distract himself.

    Mac began absent-mindedly stirring the acid as he thought back to their argument in Gomez's compound and his fathers bullshit reason for leaving in the first place,

_Your mother's death changed me. It made me so angry all the time. I did I didn't know how to relate to you anymore. You were such a brilliant kid. You reminded me so much of her, and every time I looked at you, I saw her. And then I'd get angry all over again._

 To " _ **protect him**_ ".

   Mac had never felt anymore more isolated and unwanted in his life than when his father just left him high and dry without even saying goodbye. Mac felt his anger rising again, the acid sloshed in the bowl. He had just lost his mother and Mac clung to his father like a lifeline only for him to leave when mac needed him most.

   They could've mourned together as a family and healed together but no. Mac sir decided to take the cowards way out and abandon his only son for fifteen years and become his fucking boss without once thinking to maybe to say HI. Mac sighed again and turned his attention back to his project. He plucked up the two metal rods connected to a small light bulb with wires, and dropped them into the bowl. The light bulb flickered to life bathing his face in a soft yellow glow.

     Mac sighed and turned away to find something else to make when the very loud sound of his door being kicked open stopped him dead in his tracks. Mac turned to see two very large men, both with masks on, stalk towards him.

"Oh come on I quit my jib and this shit still happens to me" mac exclaimed taking a step back. The first guy lunged at mac brandishing a taser.

   Mac acted quickly he grabbed the bowl of acid and threw it at him, ducking to avoid getting splashed. The other guy wasn't so lucky, He fell to the ground crying out in agony as the acid burned his face eating through his skin.

   Mac made a beeline for his back door only to find it blocked off by another guy. "Shit" mac said as he backed away and tried to circle back but this guy was quicker, he grabbed mac roughly by his collar and pulled him back against his broad chest. Mac swung his elbow back hitting the guy squarely in the face. He grunted and stumbled back loosing his grip on Mac.

    He broke free and grabbed the closest thing to him which happened to be a high wattage blinding flashlight he made with a some LED's and an old flashlight. Mac spun to the guy and shined the light directly in his face squeezing his own eyes closed. "FUCKING SHIT OW" He cried out stumbling back with his hands over his eyes.

   Mac made another break for his back door and almost made it until guy number 2 tackled him to the ground.

   They landed in a clumsy heap mac tried to get up but the guy pushed his knee into macs back effectively pinning him to the ground. Mac made a grab for the light but the big oaf was surprisingly quick as well and kicked it away.

"boss was right your a hard one to catch" he said lightly with an out of breath chuckle from his position on top of mac. Mac ignored the remark and attempted to roll the guy off but his efforts were thwarted when a taser was pressed into his neck. Excruciating jolts of electricity shot through macs body rendering him unconscious. The guy lifted mac up and hefted him over his shoulder.

   "you alright man" he asked his partner who was blinking rapidly and rubbing his eyes. "yea I'll be fine." with his vision back he looked around the room at the impressive gadgets and formulas scribbled on a large white board. He nodded in approval  "Kids a genius, Come on lets get to the air strip." 


	2. Chapter 2

     A very sore Jack, Bozer, and Riley entered Matty's office followed by Leanna. Matty turned to greet them. "good job on the mission guys you neutralized the threat and brought in some suspects for questioning." she said ignoring the silent tension between the group.  
Leanna smiled "thank you agent Webber. For my first official mission, I think I did pretty well" she said looking at the group for comfirmation.

   Bozer gave a nod in agreement but otherwise stayed silent along with everyone else. Leanna cleared her throat "sooo if its ok I think I'll go home and you know...get some rest for tomorrow" she said plucking up her jacket and leaving after giving Bozer a kiss on his cheek.  
"Yea goodnight leanna" jack said flatly getting up to lock the door behind her.

    Riley sadly fiddled with a paperclip between her fingers while bozer leaned against the wall sulking. Matty folded her arms with an unimpressed glare.  
"Look guys I know you all miss blondie, but leanna is your team mate now you guys could try to be a bit more welcoming." she said breaking the silence.  
Riley sighed "your right but...its just not the same without mac." she held her failed paper clip sculpture up and tossed it in the trash. Then she reached for another one.

"exactly" bozer said. He began pacing the room. "This mission would have gone so much faster with mac"  
"yea he would've whipped up some bomb or something out of some toothpaste and pipe cleaners and we could've blown up all the baddies, Instead we ended up getting lost in a forest" jack huffed out scratching his arm.  
"hiding in a hole for half an hour" riley added on  
"wading in a lake to escape the dogs" bozer continued  
"and don't forget the...OK OK I GET IT" Matty shouted. She massaged her temples. "look I miss blondie too but he made his decision and the least we could do as his friends is respect it and try to move on." When she got no response she pitched another idea.  
" look its still early, why don't we go visit him? it'll lift his spirits and ours."

   Jack was up in an instant "we can pick up beer on the way" he said as he hustled out the room with Riley the two almost knocking down an intern as they sped to the parking lot. "OH maybe we can convince him to come back" bozer followed. Matty rolled her eyes as she left the conference room.

   Jack pulled into macs driveway with a grin. He was man enough to admit that yes he was excited to see his partner and best friend. Its been days since he heard the little genius prattle on about some scientific fact that made little or no sense to him, but he missed it.  
He missed macs odd little quirks and couldn't help but feel angry at macs father, not only for causing him to quit, but for abandoning and hurting mac for all those years even though he had various chances to say something. Jack got out the car and began walking to the door when he stopped.

 Something was off

 "jack what's wrong" riley asked. He held his hand up and drew his gun. Slowly he stalked towards the door, it was open.

   Wood splinters dusted the ground and the lock shattered barley hanging on the door. He tentatively pushed open the door and stepped inside, stomach churning and his heart racing. But he stayed focused.  
"MAC" he called out. "YOU IN HERE"

 A loud unmanly scream from bozer sent him running to the kitchen. It was a mess the counter top, chairs and floor were destroyed, almost looking as if they were melting and utensils were strewn everywhere. 

   But that wasn't why bozer screamed. Behind the counter top lay a guy with his face melted off a puddle of blood and flesh surrounding him. Riley gagged and stepped back while matty began calling in backup.  
Jack tore through the house calling out desperately for mac with no response.

 "he's not here" he said out of breath.  
"I can pull up the video footage from his security cameras and see what happened to him" riley said yanking her laptop out its case.  
"so do it come on we gotta find him or at least find out why theirs a melting guy in his kitchen" jack said. Stress and worry began to take over as he paced the room sidestepping all of macs little projects. His mind was racing. What happened to mac? where is he? why is a dead guy currently melting in his kitchen?

  Anyone who worked with him could tell you how truly protective he was of the younger man. If anything happened to him and jack wasn't there to protect him... Jack shook his head.

  "did you get anything riles?" he asked sternly.  
"Almost there just give me a minute jack" she said her fingers flying across the keyboard.  
"I don't care what you have to do drop it and GET HERE NOW I have a missing agen...person and a dead body to ID" Matty shouted into her phone before hanging up.

  "forensics are on there way to ID the body riley did you get the footage" she said stuffing her phone back in her pocket.  
"yea take a look" she said turning the screen towards them.

  She flipped to footage from earlier in the day which showed mac fighting off his attackers before being tased and carried out the house. Jack gripped his gun as his anger flared. He was going to kill these two assholes then everyone else involved. 

"Who would want to kidnap mac" bozer asked worry on his face.  
"I have an idea of who" jack said angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac awoke a while later with a groan.

  "Gah shit" He squeezed his eyes shut against the waves of pain in his head. Mac took long deep breaths until the migraine dimmed to a tolerable level before opening his eyes again.

  He was bunched up uncomfortably in a car trunk and judging by the stiffness on his arms, he could tell he was bound. A brief tug confirmed his suspicions, a zip tie was wrapped tightly around his wrists chaffing the skin with every move he made. His ankles were secured with zip ties too, leaving him immobile. A strip of duct tape was pressed firmly against his lips,

All in all, his situation was not looking good to say the least. He patted around the trunk as well as he could with his arms behind his back for anything to use to cut the ties.

_I just had to throw my knife out_ he thought annoyed with himself.

Coming up empty handed, he tried to move his hands to the front of him but the small interior made even that impossible. Sighing he laid back deciding to save his energy for a better shot at escape.

_Who the hell kidnapped me in the first place ?_

Mac ran through his mental list of villains he fought. _Murdoc?_

He had kidnapped mac before and with him no longer under the protection of phoenix... It would make sense for him to try and grab mac now. But what for and why does he need him alive when Murdoc's one goal in life seems to be "kill Angus MacGyver or fuck with him mentally until MacGyver wants to kill him" But then again, Murdoc loved to play games.

The car stopped finally Mac steeled. The trunk was opened and mac looked up at his abductor fully ready to see Murdoc's stupid little smirk on his stupid little face. But instead of who he suspected it was...Jonah Walsh?

"hey mini mac" he said way to cheerily "not who you expected huh" he chucked at macs confused expressions.

 Two goons stepped towards mac. They cut the ties on his feet and hefted him out of the car. His legs felt like they would give out at any second from being cramped up for so long. The grip on his forearms tightened as the goons hefted him up.

Mac looked around, the airstrip was empty except for one single all white jet. Walsh began walking towards it, his two goons dragging a stumbling mac along. "I REALLY AM SORRY WE KEEP MEETING LIKE THIS MAC" he shouted over the engine "BUT YOU ANGERED MY BOSS AND I HAVE NO CHOICE"

Mac was hauled up the stairs and shoved in a seat. In spite of his current situation, he couldn't help but appreciate The luxuriousness of the jet. It had pristine white seats matching the outside and a bar at which Walsh was currently making himself a drink.

 "I really didn't want to drag you back into this" he said when he was done taking a seat in front to mac. He reached forward and gently pulled the tape off his mouth

Mac hissed as the tape ripped from his skin "if that's the case why am I tied up in a jet going god knows where" He said angrily with a glare.

"well I couldn't find daddy dearest and your buddy jack was off in where was it India, leaving you the easiest person and unfortunate chosen one." walsh looked a little guilty as he spoke. mac rolled his eyes.

"you could've just asked me where my _**Dad**_ was you know. I would've told you his exact coordinates"

"oooh that's cold I'm guessing the reunion didn't end well"

mac scoffed. "what makes you think that"

The captain popped his head out from the front. "were good to go Mr. Walsh should be a smooth ride to Mexico."

walsh nodded and set his drink down. He leaned forward and buckled mac in.  "I really am sorry about this mini mac, but I know what your capable off, I cant take any chances" walsh picked up a syringe filled with some clear fluid up off the table.

Mac shrunk back in the seat "wait no wait"

"I promise I'll make it up to you" walsh jabbed the needle into his neck. He looked on guiltily as mac slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Oversight AKA James Macgyver stormed into Matty's office fuming.   
"where's my son" he growled to Matty without a word to anyone else in the room  
"well James that's what we would all like to know" she snapped back. Boss or not matty wasn't one to be spoken to any which way.  
"He wouldn't even be missing if he never quit in the first fucking place" Jack said breezing past him to stand next to matty.   
"mac quit on his own terms"  
"because of YOUR shitty parenting" Jack fired back  
"I tried to apologize"  
"for abandoning him for 15+ years, yea sure cause an _I'm sorry_   will fix all of that"

"GUYS" riley shouted standing in between the two men. "arguing will not help us find out why the cartel took mac or where or how bring him back." she said.   
James quieted but the fire in his eyes didn't dim as he stared down jack who stared right back. 

Matty turned to the large windows making up the walls of her office with the devil in her eyes, The group of interns who congregated at the windows eagerly watching the dispute scattered like roaches. She walked over and flipped the switch to tint the windows.

"ok listen, its been two days so we need to act quickly" she said.   
"james, tell me everything you know about walsh and his employer.  
James sat.   
"Walsh was a close friend of mine. We went to basic together were partners for the longest when the phoenix was the OPI. We did practically everything together we were like brothers" James scowled   
"when he betrayed me and the agency I was furious and confused, I searched for him for years because I just needed to know why, he was the best man at my wedding, came to all of mac's birthday parties, why betray the agency...betray me."   
Jack stared hardly at James, completely unaffected by his story. "ok great story now tell us what you know about his new boss" he said bluntly. 

James opened his mouth to snap back at jack but thought better of it. Anther argument with jack would be pointless and serve nothing other than getting even further onto Matty's bad side. Ignoring jack he turned his attention to Matty.   
"I don't know much about him, No one does. He's private and is almost never seen in public. He and his cartel are drug runners and powerful ones at that. The drug he wanted me and mac to finish would sell for millions and kill hundreds."   
He took matty's tablet from her and pulled up a map of Mexico on the screen. "but I do know a couple of places he could be."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a lot shorter than I intended lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Meanwhile In Mexico...**

 

   Mac grunted in pain as another punch landed squarely in his gut. Blood trickled from mouth onto the cold concrete floor. His shirt was in bloody tattered remains. Reopened wounds marked his chest and back along with an array of purple and red bruises.

   His torturer circled the chair mac was tied to once smiling sadistically at the damage he's done to mac before gripping a handful of his matted hair and yanking his head back. Mac hissed in pain. He felt the familiar feeling of a knife being pressed to his neck.

"I could kill you right now" his torturer said dragging the knife across his neck with just enough pressure for the jagged ends to scratch painfully across macs skin, but not hard enough to break skin.

"so do it" mac responded with defiance in his eyes. He'd be dammed if he showed even the slightest bit of fear.

"that's enough Carlos" Walsh walked in holding a bottle of water in his hand. Carlos glared at Mac once more and gave his hair a final warning tug before releasing him. Mac slumped forward his vision was spinning from what he assumed was either a slight concussion or dehydration. Walsh uncorked the bottle, making sure mac heard the snap of the seal being broken, before gently lifting macs head up tipping the bottle his lips. Mac greedily chugged the water, relishing the feeling of the cool water on his strained throat. 

"easy there mini mac" walsh said as he brought the bottle back. Walsh grabbed a chair and sat in front of mac. He wet a paper towel with what was left of the water and gently began dabbing away at the blood on macs lip.

"what the hell are you doing" mac asked. He turned his face away only for walsh to grab his chin and pull it back towards him. "Cleaning you up a bit." walsh answered calmly "ok better question WHY"

"you always ask this many questions kid"

"only when the person who kidnapped me is suddenly being nice" walsh began wiping at a cut on macs temple. Mac didn't move this time.

"like I said kid" walsh said when he was done "This wasn't my plan at all. If it was up to me your dad would be in this chair getting the shit beat out of him...not you"

the moment was interrupted when a man strolled in followed closely by two larger men. He looked completely out of place in the dingy basement with his hair Neatly gelled back. He was in a crisp, white blood free suit that probably would've cost mac an arm and a leg even on his good salary. Walsh stood up as he approached. \

"your boss I presume" mac snarked his eyes never leaving sir fancy suit

"so you are the little genius who blew up my compound" he drawled, the worlds heavy with his Spanish accent.

This was definitely the cartel he and his father pissed off.

"I didn't blow it up,I set it on a sort of...chemical fire..." mac said with a shrug. His reward for his cheekiness was a hard backhand across his face. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying out, the action reopening his split lip. The boss pulled a napkin out of his breast pocket and wiped a few specks of blood from his hand.

"What did you get out if him" He asked carlos.

carlos shrugged "nothing Miguel, I tried beating, burning, and waterboarding he wont crack."

Miguel nodded. "well" he said turning his attention back to mac. "my people have gotten nothing out if you,making you pretty much useless to me" He pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at mac's head. Mac stared down the barrel of the gun with fear twisting in his stomach. He has had plenty of guns pointed at him before,but this time his team wasn't here to save him. He swallowed really wished jack would barge in and tackle this guy to the ground and mess up his nice expensive suit.

Walsh stepped between mac and the gun

"boss wait"

"move Jonah"

"Miguel..."

"if this bullet has to travel through you..."

"he can finish the drug" Miguel looked curiously at walsh and lowered the gun.

"he can what now." Both walsh and mac breathed a sigh of relief.

"I worked with the kids father, I know him. He's a genius." Miguel clicked to safety back on and handed tucked the gun back in his pants.

"I've had plenty other people try to finish this drug with no results" he said approaching walsh. 

"what makes him different"

"He destroyed your whole compound with nothing but a few chemicals, He can finish your drug" mac looked from walsh to Miguel aka the boss. Walsh bought him some time, but he wasn't completely out of the woods yet. A lab was his best shot at escape all he had to do was not get killed which always seemed to be easy for him before. Miguel stepped around walsh and eyed mac closely.

"Can you actually finish blondie" mac winced at the nickname "I can, I'm good with chemicals I just need a lab and enough supplies."

Miguel squatted so that he was eye to eye with mac. "you will get all you need and more" he said his voice a low whisper. "but if you set anything on fire...I promise you... you will burn with it. Clear"

Mac nodded and Miguel stood up

"clean him up and give him a days rest in the guest room. Give him whatever he likes"

He said to his two bodyguards. Miguel looked back at mac "I want my new partner fully rested and accommodated. Walsh come we have some business to take care of." Miguel walked out followed by walsh who stopped to speak to the guards in charge of mac.

"he is not to be harmed any further." with a curt nod he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this story regularly there is no set schedule but I wont have people waiting for months.


End file.
